campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Jupiter Wiki:User Rights
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, some users have access to few additional functions. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Administrators Administrators, or sysops (''sys''tem ''op''erators), have access to these additional functions: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. You can request the rights here, although there are requirements and your request may be declined. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the Requests for adminship page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. Current administrators Help If you are a newly instated administrator and you need help learning things, see for a guide on using admin functions. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats, or b-crats, are essentially the same as administrators, with a few added abilities: *They can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. *Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Becoming a b-crat For you to become a bureaucrat, someone with bureaucrat rights must make you one. You can request the rights here, although there are requirements and your request may be declined. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the Requests for adminship page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. Current bureaucrats Rollbacks Rollbacks are users who have an extra button that can remove obvious vandalism. Becoming a rollback For you to become a rollback, someone with bureaucrat rights must make you one. You can request the rights here, although there are requirements and your request may be declined. Current Rollbacks Chat Moderators Chat moderators, or chat mods, have the ability to kick/ban someone from Chat if they are misbehaving. Becoming a Chat Mod For you to become a chat mod, someone with admin rights must make you one. You can request the rights here, although there are requirements and your request may be declined. Current Chat Mods